The Rising of Two Heroes
by AnimeFan419
Summary: Taken from saturn95(with permission) a modern retelling of how the Mario Brothers rose to fame in the Mushroom Kingdom.
1. 1

To think that it all started with a toilet. Both Mario and Luigi knew that they were different and to prove it, they had strange powers that would be described as otherworldly. In fact, both brothers were stronger than the average person and they could jump at incredibly high feats which led to rumors from their peers.

"Did you hear what Mario and Luigi did today?" One would say.

"I knew that those Mario Brothers were freaks." They weren't nice rumors and some were even downright cruel. It was why they usually kept to themselves since they didn't want to cause trouble. Their cousins Wario and Waluigi made things worse and to top it all off they were bullies who liked to make their lives miserable, especially at home. You could even say that Mario and Luigi were what you would call the black sheep of the family. It seemed that even their own family thought that they were weird.

"Since you two are men than you are going to have to learn how to fix things." That was their father and both brothers were in the middle of eating dinner when they said this. They always knew that he was a cheapskate.

"So Mario, tell me about this dream you had last night?" Luigi said trying to change the subject after realizing that his older brother was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"It was awesome!" Mario exclaimed. "I dreamt that we were both superheroes saving these two princesses who would give us cake afterwards. The people their loves us and we had these awesome mustaches!"

"Of course, your dreams always involves food." Luigi sighed feeling slightly embarrassed but he was still glad that he was able to help him out. Mario helped him out with his panphobia which was the fear of everything. Although it has gotten better over the years since his brother was able to help him manage it. Despite that, Luigi was very smart and because of his phobia he was overlooked which gave him a bit of an advantage.

Mario on the other hand, was the opposite and had average intelligence but he was more athletic. Mario would never admit this but he could actually win the olympics if he tried. There was a brief moment of silence until the mother of the family finally spoke up and said,"You know I have been looking for speech therapists for Mario and Luigi but so far I haven't had any luck."

"You know, our Italian accents could just be speech impediment." Luigi suggested while trying to make conversation.

"Oh come on, listen to the boy and besides, therapists costs too much money. Money doesn't grow on trees you know." Said the father.

"Hey dad, this might be an odd time to bring this up but the toilet broke. Think you can get Mario and Luigi to fix it? Beats getting our hands dirty and it's supposed to be their job anyway."

"You know what, that is a great idea son! I like how you think and I think that you have a bright future and besides, fixing things build character as I always say so why don't you two hop right to it and get to work." Their adoptive father said laughing at his own pun. Both brothers cringed at this since they both did not like to be reminded that they were different. They then did what they were told.

"And they never speak about Waluigi's speech problems." Luigi muttered under his breath. That was when Mario noticed his behavior and said,"Ah, don't think like that Luigi. I bet one of these days we would find a place where we belong."

"Sure Mario, like there would be a place that would accept freaks like us."

"Oh come on, sure things are bad right now but you gotta think positive."

"Alright but let me get our tools. I don't want to deal with another one of our father's fits again."

"That's the spirit! I'll wash my hands and meet you there." Replied Mario with a heavy sigh. Deep down, Mario knew that they were not related to these people. In fact, both brothers felt like they never belonged with their family. He knew why his parents always made them do the chores seeing how his father's mindset worked.

Because of this, they mostly wore rags and apparently it was another thing that people liked to make fun of. The only thing that was actually nice was their signature red and green caps. Both of them were a little bit dirty since it was mostly plumbing that they were forced to do. However, it wasn't all bad and for a while they dated two girls named Peach and Daisy before they had to move away. In fact, it was the highlight of their day even though that it was brief and they had no choice but to break up. They had not seen them since and what was odd about the whole thing was that no one remembered them but deep down Mario knew that they were real.

"Ok, I got the tools." Said Luigi who saw his brother in the bathroom. In fact, Mario himself was just about finished washing his hands.

"That's great, now let's take care of that toilet and we can finally go back to eating dinner." Luigi agreed and then began to start washing his hands before getting to work. Mario then grabbed a plunger that was nearby and began unclogging said toilet. It was difficult and Mario was a bit surprised by how stubborn it was. He then decided to use some of his super strength but to his surprise, he began to fall in. Luigi was still washing his hands and once he saw that his brother was in trouble he rushed over to help him not bothering to turn off the still running water.

"Don't worry Mario, I got you!" Luigi said while pulling onto Mario's arms. Despite all of his efforts, Mario was flushed down the toilet along with his brother who was accidentally flushed down with him as well. Deep underground, was a whole other world. The sky was blue and everyone was just enjoying their day. Well everyone except for two princesses who were being harassed by the evil Prince Bowser. The dictator was trying to flirt with them even though they had now interest and he just would not stop his advances.

"Why don't you just go out on a date with me. We all know that the heroes are dead."

"That is where you are wrong Bowser! We saw them back in the real world!" Said one of the princesses who slapped him in the face. "And our hearts only belong to the heroes and not some creep like you!"

"You know for a flower princess, you can a real pain."

"Get you grubby hands off me! I am not some stereotype unlike some people." The princess said giving her sister the stink eye.

"Daisy, I think that was uncalled for." Said her sister feeling a bit offended.

"Sorry Peach, I am just frustrated and usually when I am angry I say things that I don't really mean. Things were a lot easier when the heroes were still around. I guess I could say that I am attracted to strong men with strange accents." Peach snickered at this forgetting the situation that they were in. "Honestly, I thought the green one was cute. I wish that we could still remember their names. It was so long ago." Daisy sighed completely forgetting about Bowswer who appeared to be angry that he was being ignored.

"That's okay Daisy, we were babies at the time. Who remembers things from when they were babies? If you ask me, I liked the red one and once I saw their signature hats back in the real world, I knew that it was them. It's too bad that I never got the chance to ask them their names since the portal was about to close." Peach sighed until she remembered that they were about to be attacked. They screamed not realizing that they were hugging each other.

Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi were having their own problems and while they were being sucked down the toilet, they were screaming for dear life. They did not realize that the sewage system could go down so deep. It was almost like magic. That was when the two finally hit the ground.

"Mario, I think that my entire life flashed before my eyes." Said Luigi who was still a bit dizzy while the older only gasped. "I don't think that we are in Brooklyn anymore, Mario." That was when the older brother saw that he was right. They were no longer in Brooklyn. In fact, the air was so much cleaner.

The skyscrapers were replaced by small homes and they seemed warm and welcoming. There was no pollution in the air and their was a bunch of green grass instead of roads and sidewalks. Not only that but everyone seemed friendly. A few of them even waved hello. It was a nice change but the brothers worried that if these creatures knew about their powers, they might think differently about them.

"Hello, you look a little lost. I am the mayor of this fine establishment and I was wondering if you two need any assistance. It's not everyday that we see humans running around."

"Hello, Mr. Mayor. My name is Mario and this is my younger brother Luigi. We were wondering if you could tell us where we are."

"Of course, this is Toad Town and the country we are in is called the Mushroom Kingdom. Although, things have been a bit boring since the Mushroom Kingdom's beloved heroes mysteriously disappeared. The only excitement that we ever get is when Prince Bowser harasses the princesses. Poor things, everything has been so difficult ever since the heroes left." As if on cue, they heard a scream coming from a small distance.

"What do you suppose that scream was all about?" Asked Luigi who suddenly found himself inside Mario's arms who was now carrying him bridal style. Luigi then saw what he just did and smiled nervously when his older brother decided to drop him.

"Oh boy, that must be them. Well, I hope that you boys stay safe at least."

"Thanks and we will try to be careful. Come on Luigi, let's help whoever called for help." Said Mario who tried to wake his brother up. Luckily he did and the older brother was actually relieved.

"What are you insane? The mayor just warned us to stay away!"

"Luigi, both you and I know that we can't just abandon a girl who is in danger!"

"Mamma Mia! Okie dokie but sometimes you can be so stubborn sometimes." The two boys the left not realizing the adventure that lies ahead. However, what they did not realize was that the mayor was still watching them and said,"I swear that those two look like the missing heroes."


	2. 2

The princesses embraced each other for dear life waiting for Bowser to attack. When the two sisters thought they were done for they saw that someone was protecting them; it was Luigi and both were shocked that the fire did not hurt him. All of a sudden Bowser felt as though someone was lifting his tail as if it were nothing. Bowser turned to see who it was: Mario. What surprised the trio even more was that the older brother was even carrying him.

"Hey Luigi, do you want to play catch?"

"I don't know Mario because your version of catch is a little bit… extreme."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

"Sure, why not?" Said Luigi who sighed in defeat. When the princesses saw this both of their jaws dropped when they saw the two brother toying with Bowser as if he was nothing. Of course, Bowser was angered by this since he was being tossed around by two strangers. Luigi then tossed Bowser over to Mario who kicked him back to wherever he came from.

"Sorry about that ladies, I think that we both got carried away." Mario said feeling a bit embarrassed. However, what he did not expect was that he would be receiving a kiss from Peach. Luigi was a bit surprised by this reaction not realizing that he just received a kiss from Daisy. Still both boys were blushing madly completely forgetting the situation that they were in. While this was going on, Luigi's brain was mentally shutting down because people usually freaked out if they saw them using their powers out in public but here it seemed that these two ladies were loving them for it.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry that we just did that. It's just that you two seemed so familiar. I just didn't know what came over me." Peach said trying to apologize. Luckily Luigi was able to snap out of his mental breakdown while Mario was still in a day dream like state.

"That is okay your highness, we were surprised by the reaction you gave us. Usually people run and call us freaks whenever they see us." Luigi admitted.

"Please, don't call us your highness. Formalities makes us feel old and we are only teenagers. My name is Peach and this is my sister Daisy." Unlike Peach, Daisy greeted Luigi with a punch on the shoulder. Luigi reacted to it as a response. It didn't hurt him but the punch was hard enough where it surprised him. Luigi then gave Daisy a cold glare while Daisy acted as if nothing happened.

"My name is Luigi and that over there is my twin brother Mario." Said Luigi who was a bit annoyed with Daisy but tried his best not to show it. It was actually easy for him since he and his brother had to deal with plenty of bullies back at school.

"Thank you for rescuing us, Bowser has been harassing us ever since the heroes mysteriously vanished. It is just so strange because you and your brother just seem familiar. I know, why don't you drop by at the castle. We'll even have a celebration for saving us, I insist and both of you look like that you could gain a few pounds."

"I don't know because I don't want to impose…" Said Luigi until he saw both princesses who were giving him giant puppy dog eyes. It was making Luigi feel uncomfortable and he couldn't just say no because it would feel as though he were kicking a puppy. In the end, Luigi agreed and both princesses took the brothers to their castle while Mario finally snapped out of his love struck state. The next thing that they knew was that they were now in their castle and if they had to describe it the castle was… pink.

For a moment, Luigi was pondered while Mario admired the interior. That was until Daisy gave Luigi a wedgie surprising him once more. Luigi did not like Daisy bullying him and he found it a bit disturbing that she was a princess too. That was when he decided to talk to his brother about this.

"Hey Mario." He said tapping his brother on the shoulder.

"What is it?" Mario replied concerned for his brother.

"I think that Daisy hates me. She punched me and then she gave me a wedgie just now." The younger brother said whispering into Mario's ear.

"Really? To me it sounds like she likes you. Remember, how Pauline used to bully me back in school? I was thrown into my own locker so many times." Said Mario while Luigi cringed.

"Maybe you are right Mario, I should probably give Daisy the benefit of the doubt."

"That's good to hear Luigi and I am going to support you with this one hundred percent of the way!" Mario then gave his brother a thumbs up. Luigi then rolled his eyes knowing that this would not end well. That was when someone else came in to greet him. He was short like everyone else and he wore a mushroom hat with brown spots. There was another person who was with him. This time, the creative looked like a yellow turtle and wore a blue cloak.

"Greetings young ones, my name is Toadsworth and I am the king of the Mushroom Kingdom. The one right next to me is my royal adviser Kamek."

"Greetings and your majesty, I think that these two might be the heroes that mysteriously disappeared long ago and if you want proof, they would have… the scar." Kemak said whispering into the king's ear. Suddenly both brother's began to become uncomfortable. They could hear Kemek loud and clear and they always felt uneasy when it came to the subject of their scars. To both of their dismay, Kemek lifted the back of each of their shift revealing that there was a nasty scar on both of their backs.

"It's true! The heroes have returned! This day should be a holiday! Master Mario, Master Luigi, it is so good that you have finally returned after all these years! I am so sorry that I am being a bit emotional right now because the entire kingdom has missed you both so much!" The old toad was now crying and it weirded the brother's out so much.

"See, didn't I tell you? My predictions are never wrong."

"You are right, I will never doubt you again." Toadsworth said still crying. At that very moment, Luigi's mind shut down once again. Just what the heck is going on?


	3. 3

By the time dinner came around there was a large number of toads. Never have the brothers have seen so much food in one place. In fact the last time they have seen so much food was probably during the Halloween party that their parents hosted. Both brothers could still remember their father trying to scare off a few teenagers. They knew that it has been some time since they have last eaten and Luigi was nervous enough as it is that they now had to meet so many people. Right now the brothers were in the royal dressing room were the boys were being measured for new clothes.

"Why are we doing this again?" Mario asked feeling slightly uncomfortable. He still wore the clothes he had on now but he still felt uneasy that some stranger was trying to take his measurements even if it was for good intentions.

"I told you, you guys are the heroes from long ago and the people of the Mushroom Kingdom have been waiting for your return for years. We simply can't let you wear those rags in front of the public. They would bombard you guys with questions and the information in not ready to be released to the public yet."

"You know Kamek does have a point. We just arrived and I would feel uncomfortable tell people about our past and we have only arrived. Honestly, I am still trying to make sense of everything as a man of science." Luigi continued to ramble on. Mario could not make out what his younger brother was trying to say but he was muttering something about how magic does not exist and this was coming from the guy who had electric powers.

"How can you say that magic does not exist when we exist?" Mario said thinking to himself out loud. Luckily no one was able to hear what the older brother said since he was so quiet when he said it. Once their new clothes were ready, the two brothers were now wearing red and green sweaters with overalls. Each of them were wearing their respective favorite color of course.

"Now the only thing that is left is the hideous hats because they absolutely have to go. Kylie Koopa's fashion sense says so." The pink turtle said doing her signature pose.

"Please don't, they are the only things that we have!" Mario protested while Luigi nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright but at least allow me to fix them. Those hats of your look as though they have seen their better days." The fashionista said as she sighed in defeat.

"Okay but you promise not to mess with the original design?"

"Sure, it's a Kylie Koopa promise!" Kylie posed once more and Mario only sweat dropped when she did this. Luigi on the other hand just didn't care and minded his own buissness. "I guess things never change. I still remember how stubborn you were as a baby back when I used to be a reporter." Kylie chuckled at this before leaving.

"So you remember us from when we were babies?" Luigi asked to his dismay while wondering how it was possible.

"Of course, there was a lot of time travel junk that I would rather not explain further. You'll know what I mean when you are older. As for your question Luigi, I do remember you. To be honest, both of you had the same personality and you guy were pretty strong for a couple of toddlers if I recall. Then there was that incident with the stork..." Both brother then stared at her as if the former reporter was crazy. Luigi even circle his finger next to his forehead in order to tell his twin exactly what he was thinking.

"Wait so you mean storks actually deliver babies? I thought that it was a myth!" Said Mario who was actually excited about the idea.

"You seriously beleive her? You know there are other ways to get a baby if you know what I mean."

"Luigi, that's gross and I still remember that I was gagging after watching that birth video our health class made us watch last year." Mario only shivered at the thought while Luigi only rolled his eyes thing that the brother in red was being immature. Once they finally settled down, the duo saw that the pink koopa was gone. Still, the boys wondered where she ran off to until they remembered that she said that she was going reporting their hats.

"That was interesting…" Said Luigi.

"I know so do you want to pretend that it never happened? Although I still want my hat back." Mario replied while sighing at the same time. He just really liked his hat. Once the two teenagers got ready they finally entered the dining area. They sat next to the royal family which consisted of Peach, Toadsworth, Kamek, Kylie and Daisy who punched Luigi on the shoulder once he sat next to her. There was also an old guy who sat next to Mario.

"You look nice Mario." Said Peach while Mario was a blushing mess and Luigi only rolled his eyes. That was until he saw that Daisy was there. As a result, he slightly scooched away from her hoping to avoid another one of her punches. He then thought about what Mario said earlier but right now there was a bunch of food in front of him right now and he really didn't feel like talking about his girl troubles. Plus he did not want to admit that Mario might be right.

"Boys, I would like you to meet Professor Edwin Gadd. He'll be your tutor."

"Nice to meet you fellas, don't worry I won't bite." Both Mario and Luigi then looked at each other unsure of how to react.

"What? Education is important and I can't have our heroes fall behind in their studies. By the way, I have enrolled you into school so you will be there for your first day in about a week." Toadswroth then began talking to himself while Mario became nervous. He was being serious right?

"Are you serious? We are only fourteen and it's high school, for crying out loud! We are going to get eaten alive!" Said Mario while Luigi chuckled in a playful manner. If Mario had to be honest, he thought that Toadswroth seemed a little overbearing. Mario then cringed feeling uncertain of what he wanted to say.

"So are we not going to talk about how we are going to get back?" Mario whispered into his brother's ear." Luigi only shrugged his shoulders as a response and said,"I don't know but I think that I can work on a plan to get out of here. Toadsworth on the other hand was crying anime tears.

"If you ask me, I think that Toadswroth acts like an overbearing parent."

"At least it's better than having a parent who ignores us all the time and only pays attention to us if they needed something."

"You do realize that I can still hear you." The Professor said. Both teens then sweat dropped at this. That was when both boys decided to just ignore him for now since they did not want to appear rude. Meanwhile, Kamek exscused himself. No one realized that the wizard was sneaking away from the festivities. The old koopa then made sure that he was not being followed until he came across a secret entrance that was hidden in the royal library. Kamek then went inside until he found an lobe mirror that hung on the wall.

The mirror then revealed that Kamek was trying to talk to Bowser. The old wizard new that he was in hot water and when he saw he he tried his best not to show any fear and said,"Greetings, Master."

"Kamek, you are my most loyal and trusted minion so would you mind telling me why the heroes are still alive?" Bowser said impatiently.

"Okay, I must admit that I I couldn't bring myself to kill them. I even had a stork, bring then to the Brooklyn of the real world and made sure that they never come back. I swear!" Kamek said and showed fear by sitting down and hugging his knees.

"If you weren't so loayal to me than I would have considered it as treason. Fine, but this time you better finish the job!" Bowser threatened before dissapearing from Kemek's mirror. Kamek then fainted due to releif. Once thing for certain was that things were going to be interesting.


	4. 4

It has been at least a week since the Mario Brothers have arrived to the Mushroom Kingdom and both boys were sound asleep in their rooms. For the boys it has been a crazy week since they were preparing for school and while Luigi and great at Math and Science he still needed help in other areas since this was a completely new world that they were in. Not to mention that they spent the second day searching for school supplies. The third surprise was definitely a shock when Toadsworth appointed them to be Princess Daisy and Princess Peach's body guards. Then there was the paparazzi, thankfully Toadworth had advised them both to use a different name when going out in public. Both boys thought that it was weird using their real names for their alter egos.

Toadworth even picked out a name for them both to use while they were had school. While they were discussing names, they learned that humans were very rare in the Mushroom Kingdom and usually that they were considered royalty. As a result, there were many questions running through their heads right now. They even wondered if they used to have their own kingdom or if they had any family members that were still alive. The thought of having possible family here excited them both. It would explain a lot but their slumber was interrupted by the sound of the alarm clock.

"Mario, it's time for school." Said Luigi after being startled by the sound of the alarm. The young brother then sighed knowing how his twin was not a morning person. The hero in green only rolled his eyes. That was when the young genius remembered that he requested a few things from Toadsworth and one of them just so happened to be a blow horn. The younger brother knew that Mario hated that sound and Luigi wondered whether or not it was a good idea.

"Maybe I shouldn't." Luigi thought out loud. He then looked at Mario and then at the horn. He then sighed and said,"Okie dokie." The green hero then pressed the horn waking up the red hero without fail.

"Luigi, why on Earth would you think that blowing that horn was a good idea?"

"I'm sorry, I had no choice and you wouldn't wake up."

"Fine but you are lucky that I am forgiving you this time." Mario replied feeling a bit grouchy after his extremely rude awakening. The twins then got dressed for school. Mario wore a light red jacket with a few zippers and pockets. There was also a black shirt underneath said jacket. He also wore a pair of jeans and brown shoes. The only thing that he did not bring, was his hat because Kamek said that it would be a dead giveaway but Mario could not part with it and decided to sneak it inside his backpack.

Luigi wore the same exact thing as his brother except that he was wearing green. Mario was excited to be in a new school because that meant creating a new image for himself. Luigi on the other hand was a nervous wreck because he was afraid that people might make fun of him for being smarter than the average person. In fact, the younger brother remembered that it was a total nightmare until Mario reminded him that being smart was cool.

"So are you ready for the first day of school bro?" Mario asked as an effort to calm his brother down. He knew that his brother had the first day jitters and he could not blame him for it. During breakfast, things were a bit awkward and Luigi was a bit uneasy since he was sitting next to Daisy. For the past few days Daisy had both punched and kicked him while occasionally putting a "kick me" sign on his back. He was still nervous being around her even though that he was supposed to be her body guard in case Bowser decided to attack.

Still, Luigi was not aware that Daisy would blush a bright tomato red whenever she thought that he wasn't looking. Unlike Peach, Daisy had a harder time showing her emotions. That's was when Mario finally broke the silence.

"I appreciate you helping us out but don't you think that this is a bit much? I mean Luigi and I have been doing fine on our own for years." Mario protested but Toadsworth immediately shot down the idea.

"Nonsense, you guys are underage and I decided that I should be the one to take care of your personal needs, which is why I insisted that you should go to school with my daughters." The two boys sweatdropped at this seeing how Toadsworth was a perfect example of a helicopter parent. "That reminds me, I need to get a camera in order to commemorate the occasion." The boy was beginning to become uncomfortable until a servant dragged him away due to the fact that the king has duties to attend to.

"Oh don't mind Toadswroth because I know what you are thinking and yes he can be a bit overbearing but that just means he loves you even though his way of showing it is a bit odd." Said Peach.

"Now that that episode is over, let's walk to school shall we?" Daisy suggested while giggling a bit. It was a good thing that the castle was close enough to the school so that they could walk.

"So Mario, Luigi, what was it like in Brooklyn? Do you miss your family back at home?" Peach asked out of curiosity. Luigi shook his head while pleading his brother not to with his eyes. That was until he said,"It's fine Luigi, we can tell them and besides they would find out sooner or later."

"Is something wrong?" Daisy asked out of concern.

"Well, our life in Brooklyn was something that one wouldn't call desirable. In fact, we kind of came here in an unfavorable type of transportation." Mario admitted.

"Oooh, do tell." Replied Peach now curious.

"Well as we said before, our life back at home wasn't exactly charming. You see when we were toddlers, we were left on the doorsteps of our cousin's house Wario and Waluigi. Our parents favorited our cousins because we had usual powers. I had fire powers while Luigi had electric type abilities. We were both usually very strong and can jump at extremely high feets. In fact, I am the athletic one while Luigi here is the smart one and has impervious skin.

You see our father is a bit of a cheapskate and once he saw how good at building things Luigi was, he made us do all of the plumbing in the house. Our mom at least tries to be a good mother to us even though she is a bit on the lazy side and can sometimes be a bit insensitive. We had our own rooms that were pretty decent and we had everything that we needed in order to have comfortable living but that didn't stop other kids for making fun of us since we wore rags."

"That is so sad Mario. What about your cousins?" Peach asked who appeared to be crying while Daisy cried as well but tried not to show it.

"Our cousins pretty much hated our guts and we never knew why but they were something that Luigi and I like to call: evil incarnate. Then of course you know the rest."

"Have you ever thought of using your powers on those that made fun of you?" Daisy asked.

"No but sometimes we can't control our strength and we were forced to change schools because of it." Luigi admitted feeling a bit embarrassed. That was when the group finally reached the school and Mario was beginning to feel nervous. Once Mario opened the school doors, everyone turned to their direction and for a moment there was some tension going on due to the fact that it was so quiet. Not a moment too soon, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the new students that were with the princesses.

"Just like Broklyn." Mario said to himself as the group continued to go down the hall while trying to avoid eye contact. Luigi was not doing much better since he was too busy cowering behind Daisy.

"I am going to go to the principal's office to get our class schedules."

"Good idea." Replied Mario before Luigi left. While the group was minding their own business, they did not realize that Kamek was spying on the group. He was in his chambers trying to find out how she could get rid of the Mario Brothers. That was when she had an idea and called Bowser on her mirror.

"Kamek, this better be good!" Said Bowser angrily.

"I can assure you that it is your impatientness." Said Kamek bowing down before his master. "I saw that Mario and Luigi has just attended the same school as the princesses. Once I saw them I had an idea: what if you kidnapped the princesses and forced them to marry you?"

"That… is a great idea! I'll come by later to proceed with the plan. Hopefully those Mario Brothers don't interfere and as long as they don't find out about their heritage than we should be untouchable at this point since princesses are only allowed to marry royalty meaning me!" Bowser laughed while Kemek was a nervous wreck. Outside the palace there was thunder and lightning indicating that something evil was about to take place.


End file.
